Stella
by cainexx
Summary: Dia ingin bersamanya, selamanya. Tetapi itu adalah sesuatu di masa lalu. Kita lihat bagaimana sepanjang hari pikiran dan perasaan Arthur saling bertentangan, hanya karena satu orang itu. Rasa menyakitkan setelah berpisah kembali lagi. SpUK.


[[Terinspirasi dari Stella-nya Dixie Flatline (feat. Mew) . Tetapi karena saya hanya meraba-raba liriknya, jadi seluruhnya adalah pengembangan saya sendiri.

Again, Hetalia is not mine. :)

Summary: Dia ingin bersamanya, selamanya. Tetapi itu adalah sesuatu di masa lalu. Kita lihat bagaimana sepanjang hari pikiran dan perasaan Arthur saling bertentangan, hanya karena satu orang itu. Rasa menyakitkan setelah berpisah kembali lagi. ]]

Tangan yang memegangnya itu hangat, lembut dan halus. Walaupun berotot, tetapi Arthur merasakannya begitu. Dia memegang tangan itu, yang sedang membawanya ke suatu tempat. Pemilik tangan mengeluarkan senyumnya, dia lalu berbicara dengan riang, seperti melodi di telinganya.

"Sebentar lagi... Kita akan sampai..! Kau akan menyukainya, Arturo!"

Arthur tidak meresponnya, dia terus berjalan dengannya. Di dalam hatinya dia tidak keberatan. Dia malah berharap, agar mereka tidak berhenti. Terus bergandengan tangan seperti ini.

Terus bersama seperti ini.

(*******)

Arthur terbangun dari mimpinya. Dia mengusap matanya, berpikir mengapa. Dia tahu itu adalah sebuah mimpi. Dari masa lalu yang indah sekali, yang tidak dapat ia rasakan sekarang.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang tersirat kesedihan. Dia sekaligus tertawa kepada sendiri. Mengapa malah di saat seperti ini, bertahun-tahun, berabad-abad setelah sang belahan jiwa meninggalkannya, dia merasakan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Dia berusaha tidur kembali. Percuma, wajah kekasihnya terus muncul dalam pikirannya. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan, rambutnya yang ikal, matanya yang hijau, senyumnya yang mengembang. Dia tidak bisa melupakan semua fitur itu.

Sekarang pukul 3 pagi. Arthur memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan waktunya, daripada menyia-nyiakan waktunya berusaha untuk tidur.

Dia beranjak mengambil sesuatu untuk menyegarkan lidahnya yang keruh.

Dia masih bertanya kenapa.

(********)

Pukul 7 pagi, saatnya sarapan. Dia berjalan ke dapur, membuat makanannnya sendiri. Makanan yang selalu saja hasilnya hambar dan buruk. Tidak seperti di rumahnya yang besar di Midlands, di mana dia dibuatkan makanan oleh koki favoritnya. Dia berada di apartemen kecilnya di tengah London. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang negara yang selalu sibuk. Tidak juga seperti saat dia tinggal di Spanyol, dia akan dibuatkan sarapan kesukaannya oleh seorang terkasih. Karena kasihan selalu membuatkan makanan untuknya, Arthur sesekali akan membuat sendiri. Dia belajar memasak dan menghasilkan sarapan yang baik untuknya. Sang kekasih tidak pernah protes, ataupun mengejek masakannya, dia akan memakannya hingga habis. Dengan senyuman yang terkembang.

Ahh, Arthur sadar dia kembali memikirkan masa-masanya dengan orang itu. Dia kembali mengusap pinggiran matanya lalu memulai membuat makanan. Hanya sandwich, dia tidak mau mengambil risiko.

Setelah selesai, dia membawanya ke meja di depan sofa, yang di depannya lagi adalah televisi. Dia menyalakan televisi lalu menekan channel berita. Dia memakan cepat sarapannya dan meminum susunya, tetapi fokusnya juga terbagi pada televisi. Program berita yang menyiarkan berbagai berita di seluruh penjuru negeri. Dia harus tahu keadaan rakyatnya dengan baik, sekaligus menjaga kesehatannya. Semuanya saling bersinergi. Kalau keadaan rakyatnya buruk, kesehatannya buruk. Sebaliknya, kalau kesehatannya buruk, rakyatnya sendiri yang akan tertimpa masalah.

Menurutnya televisi adalah salah satu invensi manusia yang terbaik. Dia tidak sepenuhnya sependapat orang-orang yang menyatakan televisi itu membuat orang pemalas dan gemuk. Karena dia suka menonton berbagai seri lokal, yang menurutnya berkualitas. Televisi, benda kotak yang ajaib ini belum ada di zaman dulu. Kalau ada, dia mungkin selalu menontonnya dengan orang itu setelah sarapan, dan mungkin waktu-waktu lainnya. Arthur dapat mengalihkan pembicaraan kepada televisi bila topiknya tidak sesuai. Ya, seharusnya benda itu sudah ada sejak dulu. Dia selalu saja memalukan dirinya kalau membicarakan soal-soal yang sensitif. Itu yang membuat tawa khas orang itu keluar 'ajajajaja'.

Lagi-lagi, Arthur menyeka daerah di sekitar matanya.

(**********)

Arthur berjalan menuju mobilnya, tangannya memegang tas kerjanya yang tidak berukuran besar. Tangannya yang lain juga sibuk meluncur di layar sentuh ponselnya. Menatap agenda yang harus dia lakukan sepanjang hari hingga tidur. Memberikan tempat mana saja yang harus ia tuju, manusia mana saja yang harus dia temui, juga apa saja yang harus dia bahas dan katakan. Tujuan pertama adalah rapat spesial dengan PM dan FM (menteri luar negeri), juga orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan itu. Ahh maklum, bulan tersebut sebentar lagi habis, mereka harus mematangkan rencana ke depan.

Dia memasuki mobilnya yang bukan Bentley, Lamborghini ataupun Chevrolette, Peugeut, atau BMW. Mobil itu adalah mobil sedan sederhana yang dirancang kampus lokal untuknya.

Tak lama dia sudah berjalan membelah kota London di pagi hari.

Dia tinggal di distrik 3 kota London, yang tidak sepadat distrik 1 tetapi masih mirip kepadatannya. Pagi-pagi orang sudah berjalan, naik bus, naik taksi, naik _tube _untuk pergi melakukan aktivitas mereka di Senin pagi.

Memegang setir mobilnya, dia jadi ingat saat masih menunggang kudanya. Dia melakukan balapan dengan orang itu, terkadang mereka juga menaiki sebuah kuda bersama. Arthur dapat mengingat kehangatan yang dipancarkan badannya saat dia menyandarkan diri, membiarkan dia mengambil alih kuda tersebut.

Arthur berhenti di sebuah perempatan, lampu merah. Untunglah dia tidak menabrak seseorang.

Kali ini dia hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

(********)

Tiba di sebuah kantor di gedung parlemen, Arthur disambut hangat oleh FM. Seperti biasa, PM tidak pernah datang lebih awal, alasannya pasti 'sibuk'. Selama menunggu PM dan orang-orang lainnya, mereka ngeteh dan mengobrol.

Dibandingkan dengan PM, Arthur lebih terbiasa dengan FM. Tak hanya karena sifatnya yang lebih hangat, mudah bercanda dan tak selalu menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu, tetapi juga karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Kalau tidak ingin merasa tersiksa, dia harus mempunyai hubungan yang selaras dengan FM. Karena FM lah yang lebih mengatur ke siapa dia harus berinteraksi. Karena masalah sosial adalah masalah yang sensitif untuknya. Mau tak mau dia harus terbuka dengan FM.

"Jadi kukira kita harus mengeratkan hubungan dengan Spanyol," FM akan menyinggung pekerjaan tetapi tidak dalam pekerjaan sebenarnya karena setiap FM harus mengerti kalau negara mereka itu adalah manusia. Orang awam menyebutnya 'hubungan antar negara', para FM menyebutnya 'membuat negara mereka berteman dengan negara lain'.

"Relasi antara Iberia dan BA menghasilkan keuntungan yang lebih dari prediksi. Jadi mungkin kita akan semakin fokus terhadap turisme," kata FM lagi. "Dan sepertinya Spanyol tidak keberatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Arthur masih tidak merespon. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Arthur?"

Arthur sepertinya sedang memikirkan hal yang lain. Dia tidak mendengar panggilan FM berkali-kali. Berarti dia juga tidak mendengar perkataannya dari tadi.

FM hanya mendesah, tetapi dia tidak memaksa Arthur lebih jauh. "Baiklah, kita akan membahasnya dalam _meeting_ kali ini," dia beranjak, "Dan cepat minum tehnya, nanti dingin," dia tertawa saat Arthur seperti kembali dari dunia angan-angannya karena ketakutan kalau tehnya dingin.

(*******)

Rapat yang dilaksanakan selama 3 jam itu akhirnya selesai.

"Baiklah, kita kembali membicarakan ini lusa," begitu kata PM menutup rapat.

Arthur memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas kerjanya. Setelah bersalaman dengan setiap peserta rapat, dia pun kembali ke mobilnya. Dia mempunyai sisa waktu untuk mengemudikan benda itu di luar kota London untuk bertemu seseorang. Dia juga diundang untuk makan siang.

Pukul 12 lewat sedikit dia sampai tempat pertemuan itu. Dia tertegun ketika keluar dan melihat rumah yang besar bergaya eropa. Lebih cocok disebut kastil karena ukuran bangunannya yang begitu besar dengan tamannya yang begitu luas. Dia berjalan melintasi taman itu lalu mengetuk pintunya. Kastil inilah tempat diadakan pertemuan itu.

Sudah lama dia tidak mengunjungi bangunan-bangunan seperti ini, rumahnya di Midlands adalah yang terbesar menurutnya dalam beberapa tahun. Dia pernah berada di sebuah kastil, yang jauh lebih besar dari ini, dari kastil kerajaan di London, juga kastil manapun. Berabad-abad yang lalu dia pernah tinggal di kastil itu. Kastil yang berada di Spanyol.

"England! Tepat sekali! Ayo langsung saja makan!" Elizabetha menuntunnya ke ruang makan tempat itu. Representasi Hungaria itu sepertinya telah sejak pagi berada di situ. Beberapa orang, yang menurut Arthur pemilik kastil tersebut menyambutnya dengan hangat. Mereka semua lalu makan siang.

Agenda siang itu adalah bertemu dengan pengusaha Hungaria, membicarakan penandatangan bisnis juga ia akan dijamu makan siang dan minum teh. Tentunya tak hanya dia, beberapa pengusaha Inggris datang karena mereka lah yang berkepentingan. Arthur tetap tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus datang ke sini. 'Kau adalah wakil Ratu' begitulah kata mereka karena ratu terlalu sibuk padahal itu tugasnya.

Setelah makan siang yang lumayan enak itu, mereka pun mulai membahas hal yang berkaitan dengan acara. Pembahasan ini berlangsung dengan sangat santai.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka memutuskan penandatanganan pada lima hari ke depan.

"Tentunya 70 pengusaha Hungaria datang, dan 180 pengusaha Inggris hadir di acara. Perlukah pengusaha-pengusaha lain?" tanya seseorang peserta dari Inggris.

"Sepertinya perlu, demi melihat kredibilitas kita. Setuju tidak, Inggris?" tanya Elizabetha kepada Arthur di sebelahnya.

Arthur mengangguk saja, memainkan roti makanan penutup di piringnya.

"Tak usah banyak-banyak. Beberapa pengusaha Austria tentunya harus diikutsertakan. Lalu Jerman, mungkin Swiss dan Belgia juga.."

"Bagaimana dengan Spanyol?" tanya seseorang lain.

"Spanyol? Bukankah jangkauannya terlalu luas?"

"Semakin luas semakin baik kan?" orang itu tersenyum menunjukkan giginya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Spanyol juga diikutsertakan, bagaimana menurutmu, Inggris?"

Arthur tidak menjawab.

"Arthur? Kenapa kau menangis?" Elizabetha tiba-tiba bertanya dengan khawatir, tangannya memegang pundak Arthur.

Arthur tidak menyadari kalau dirinya menangis sampai dia menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Rupanya Elizabetha tidak bergurau. "Ahh tidak apa-apa, mataku lelah." Dia tersenyum, cepat-cepat mengusap air mata di kedua matanya yang hampir setengah perjalanan menuju akhir pipinya.

Elizabetha tidak percaya itu, tetapi dia tidak menyangkal atau bertanya. Kalau dia melakukannya, masalah akan semakin gawat. Dia melihat ke arah lain, ke arah peserta pertemuan. Benar saja, beberapa dari pengusaha Inggris yang hadir merasa tidak nyaman dan khawatir. Siapa saja yang mencintai negaranya akan begitu kalau melihat negaranya sendiri menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita lanjutkan meeting nya. Pengusaha Spanyol diundang? Itu hal yang baik.. sangat baik.."

Elizabetha kembali menatap kertas dan piringnya yang kosong. Entah kenapa dia berharap waktu dipercepat dan waktu minum teh menyapa.

(******)

Saat minum teh itu pun tiba. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi yang perlu dibahas hingga semuanya pulang, termasuk Arthur. Dia dan Elizabetha melaksanakan waktu minum teh bersama, terpisah oleh yang lainnya.

Arthur dihadapi hidangan manisan dan cukup lezat, dan tehnya ohh betapa wanginya. Dia lalu menyadari bahwa keadaan di luar, dari jendela di dekat mereka, indah sekali. Sore yang indah. Dia memutuskan untuk menatapnya dan merasakan momen itu.

Matahari memancarkan sinar paling hangatnya di saat dia bersiap untuk terbenam. Arthur merasakan kehangatan sinar itu, sangat dekat hingga ke hatinya. Dia lalu ingat bagaimana dia biasa menikmati momen matahari terbenam. Aktivitas rutin, tak hanya matahari terbenam, terbit juga. Itu karena orang yang biasa mencintainya sangat mencintai matahari. Matahari berperan sangat penting bagi orang itu. Dia akan melihatnya menyapa dan juga pergi.

"Tetapi aku tahu matahariku lebih dekat.. Itu adalah kau.. Kau adalah matahariku."

Itu perkataannya selalu. Tetapi perkataan itu sudah tidak lama ia dengar. Selama berabad-abad.

Dia lalu menatap hidangannya. Semua makanan manisan itu bisa dia buat. Dia senang dipuji olehnya karena manis dan lezatnya. Itu berarti dia tidak sepenuhnya gagal dalam memasak. Arthur sangat suka memasak hidangan teh untuknya.

Tetapi tidak lagi. Semua itu sudah berakhir. Memori yang terus muncul dari kepalanya sejak dia tertidur..

Itu semua sudah berakhir.

Arthur tidak menyadari kalau air mata-nya kembali keluar, lebih banyak daripada tadi, lebih deras. Dia terisak, dia menangis sesenggukan.

Elizabetha tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia membiarkan Arthur menangis di depannya. Dia tidak akan menginterupsi. Untuk sekali-kali, bukankah menangis itu baik? _Begitulah Arthur, keluarkan perasaanmu dengan tangisanmu_.

"Kau harus menemuinya, Arthur," kata Elizabetha pelan, setelah Arthur agak tenang. Setelah Arthur mengusap air matanya dengan belakang lengan bajunya.

(*******)

Setelah pertemuan benar-benar selesai. Semua akan siap untuk lima hari ke depan. Elizabetha mempersilakan Arthur untuk mandi. Biar Arthur lebih segar.

Arthur tidak menolak. Dia membawa pakaian ganti di tas kerjanya. Dia sudah memprediksi kalau pertemuan ini akan sangat melelahkan, tetapi dia yakin dia diizinkan untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Di kamar mandi yang mewah di kastil itu. Arthur merenungkan apa yang telah terjadi pada pikirannya, juga perasaannya sepanjang hari itu. Dia tidak bisa mengetahui dirinya apakah dia kembali menangis di _shower_, karena air mata itu akan bergabung dengan air yang mengaliri rambut dan wajahnya.

(*******)

Arthur kembali pada ruang di mana dia terakhir kali bertemu Elizabetha. Rambutnya sudah disisir -kelihatannya tetap tidak-, dan wajahnya lebih segar. Dia memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna merah marun, kemeja itu ditutupi oleh _cardigan_ abu-abu. Dia membiarkan lehernya terbuka, membiarkan angin melewati, menyegarkannya. Dia tidak mengganti celananya, hanya melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya.

"Sudah ingin pulang?" tanya Elizabetha, tersenyum.

"Iya, sudah malam," jawab Arthur, dia membalas tersenyum. Dia lalu merapikan tas kerjanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu besok, berpamitan.."

Arthur hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan.."

Arthur kembali tersenyum.

Elizabetha tidak mengatakan lebih lanjut akan usul sebelumnya di ruang pertemuan. Dia lebih memilih tidak mau mencampuri perasaan Arthur.

(*******)

Arthur sampai di parkiran bangunan apartemennya sekitar pukul 8. Dia mengambil tasnya lalu menutup dan mengunci mobilnya. Saat berada di lorong utama, dia mengecek kotak suratnya dan menyadari bahwa dia belum mengambil koran untuk hari itu. Beberapa surat juga ada, jadi saat dia membukanya, surat-surat itu tercecer ke lantai.

Dia mendengus, mengambil koran dan surat-surat itu dengan satu tangan hingga akhirnya menyadari kebodohannya.

"Mau kubantu, _Inglaterra_?"

Arthur tersentak. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Dia tidak begerak, melihat Antonio memunguti surat-surat itu untuknya.

"Ini dia!" dia menyerahkannya, seperti biasa dengan senyum terkembang. "Ohh! Kau repot sendiri yah! Ya sudah aku bawakan!"

Arthur merasakan lidahnya keruh. Dia tidak dapat meresponnya dengan kata-kata. Karena itu dia hanya mengangguk, lalu menuntunnya ke ruang apartemennya. Selama berjalan dia tidak berkata apa-apa, melihat wajah Antonio dan mata yang indahnya pun tidak sanggup.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan pintu. Antonio berhenti di depan Arthur, menungguinya membuka pintu itu.

"Apa urusanmu ke sini?" bukannya merogoh kunci, Arthur malah bertanya itu. Tidak sengaja dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang begitu dingin. Seperti dia tidak menerimanya saja.

"Karena aku ingin ketemu!" Antonio awalnya tertawa, tetapi melihat muka Arthur yang begitu serius dia cepat menghentikannya. "Menteri-mu meneleponku, katanya aku harus berbicara face-to-face denganmu. Aku tidak tahu juga masalahnya.. tetapi dia bilang itu penting," Terdapat satu lagi alasan tetapi dia tidak memilih mengatakannya.

Arthur mencerna perkataannya lalu mengangguk. Pasti FM-nya serius akan mempererat hubungan dengan Spanyol dalam masalah turisme. Itu membuatnya lega. Tetapi dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia sedih. Dia tidak berkata lagi lalu membuka pintu apartemennya.

Setelah menaruh barang-barang di tempat yang aman, Arthur ke dapur membuatkan kopi. Dia tidak bertanya karena dia tahu Antonio selalu ingin kopi, dia juga tidak perlu menanyakan apa kopi kesukaannya. Membuka laci dapurnya, kopi itu sudah tersedia. Kopi yang selalu segar karena diganti setiap beberapa hari padahal tidak dia minum.

Kopi yang selalu ia siapkan untuk Antonio, kalau-kalau ia datang menemuinya seperti ini.

Arthur tertegun, padahal Antonio tidak mengunjunginya sesering sebelumnya.

Jadi buat apa? Mengapa dia rajin sekali menyiapkan kopi? Mengapa dia mengingat masa-masa lalu bersama dia? Mengapa dia menitikkan air mata hanya karena dia?

"Arturo?"

Arthur serasa dikembalikan ke dalam bumi. Panggilan itu datang dari masa sekarang, panggilan itu datang dari belakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat kurang tidur.." Antonio melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Arthur di dekat konter. "Kau sebaiknya langsung istirahat, nanti kau sakit.." dia mengatakannya dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

Hal itu membuat Arthur semakin berpikir. Mengapa Antonio harus selalu menjadi orang yang mengetahui keadaannya lebih dari orang lain?

"Arturo..! Kenapa kau mengangis?"

Mendengar kepanikannya, Arthur cepat-cepat mengusapnya dengan ujung cardigan-nya. "Tidak! Aku kelilipan kopi!"

Antonio terkejut, tidak percaya, hingga akhirnya tertawa. "Kau bisa saja, Arturo!" Dia tertawa seperti melupakan kekhawatirannya.

"Antonio?"

"Ya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Antonio datang memunguti surat-surat itu, Arthur melihatnya secara langsung. Setelah beberapa lama, mata mereka akhirnya saling bertemu kembali.

"Maukah kau tinggal lebih lama? Setelah urusan dengan FM tentunya.." kata Arthur setengah tertawa.

Senyum Antonio semakin melebar. "_As you please, Inglaterra_"

[[saya juga tidak mengerti kenapa Hungary ada di sini.

terimakasih yang sudah baca! ^u^ ]]


End file.
